


All Bets Lost; New Friend Gained. Or Boyfriend. Whatever You Wanna Call Them

by Auzrial



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Akabane Karma is a Little Shit, Gakushuu is embarrassed, Implied Relationships, Karma is really gay, M/M, Original Character(s), Protective Karma Akabane, Top Akabane Karma, but doesn't know it, but thats okay because he's cute, karushuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 00:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auzrial/pseuds/Auzrial
Summary: Asano Gakushuu loses a bet with Akabane Karma.The result: him being mortally embarrassed and humiliated, but some things involving high schoolers from another school happen and well, maybe Akabane isn't as annoying as Gakushuu previously thought.





	All Bets Lost; New Friend Gained. Or Boyfriend. Whatever You Wanna Call Them

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work on here so yeah. Please go easy on me :)
> 
> Also, technically, in this one-shot, they don't actually get together, but it's implied, hence the tag section, so yeah.
> 
> I wanted to make them get together officially, but I couldn't find the right words or the way to go about it, so it just kind of happened this way. 
> 
> It was also a bit rushed, which is why I kind of like, really hate the ending, but whatever. You live and you learn.
> 
> Hope you enjoy nonetheless!

Gakushuu was going to kill Karma.

It’s a done deal. He’s already decided. He’s already got his alibi planned out and everything. His eyebrow twitched at the costume laid out in front of him.

Surely the judge could understand Gakushuu’s reasoning for the assassination. Abnormal amounts of embarrassment and public humiliation is testable, right?

As Gakushuu continued to stare at the costume, the earlier events that led up to this catastrophe replayed again and again within his mind. Looking back now, he should’ve seen the red flags.

**Three Weeks Ago:**

“The principal has issued that we, Kunugigaoka High School, will be hosting a public school fair.” Silence fell over the classroom. Never, in the history of Kunugigaoka, have they ever hosted a public school fair. _Never._

 

Sure, they’ve had fairs for just the students of Kunugigaoka and their families, and even then that only happened like twice a year. But for the public? As in for everyone? Including people from other schools and towns? Never. Ever.

Gakushuu supposed the reason being that the principal wanted to ‘correct’ his teaching… methods, but even going to the extent to which allowed normal people to be on campus other than for a tour in hopes to someday actually go there was confusing, to say the least.

Wow. That made him sound like a narcissist. Maybe he was overreacting. Maybe this’ll actually be good. After all, opening up to the public will give the school better credit, right?

 

“I will give you each two days to think about what it is our class, 1-A, will be contributing to the fair. On Friday, we will all share our ideas and vote on which one sounds best.” The bell then rang and the students immediately started talking hushed tones.

 

Truthfully, Gakushuu didn’t plan on thinking up any projects for the fair, but being the number one (except for that one time where someone got three points higher than him on a test, to which said person won’t let Gakushuu forget) student, he was pretty much expected to participate.

He thought about maybe doing what they did in junior high when class 1-A fought against class 3-E in sales and everything. The cafe was a huge hit since it included food and a bunch of live shows (performed by Yours Truly).

Ideally, it would probably be his best bet, but at the same time, that would show he has run out of ideas and that is something that surely Akabane would revel in.

 

He felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around, coming face to face with a certain redhead wearing smirk proudly on his face. “Ne, Shuu-”

 

“Don’t call me that.” Gakushuu immediately turned down Akabane’s suggested nickname. But, Karma being Karma, that didn’t phase him at all, instead, calling him it again to further annoy Gakushuu.

 

“Alright, whatever you say Shuu. Anyway, what do you plan on doing for the fair?”

 

“I don’t know yet.” Replied Gakushuu honestly. “However, I’m certain you’ll be up to your usual shenanigans.” Akabane simply grinned in response. To anyone else, the smile would be just that, a smile. But, Gakushuu knew that it held something more sinister, and by just thinking about it his head was aching.

**Two Days Later:**

“Alright,” The teacher said, leaning with both hands on the desk in front of him. “Anyone want to start with the suggestions?”

Boring. That was the only thing Karma could describe the ideas as. Boring. It was too basic. To textbook. He rolled his eyes as the idea ‘bake sale’ tumbled out of someone’s mouth.

He sighed quietly to himself and stared silently at the back of a certain strawberry-blonde’s head. He smirked to himself and looked at his black-haired friend, Lily.

Lily was from America. She came to Japan as a foreign exchange student, and will only be staying a year. However, within a couple of weeks, she and Karma had become pretty good friends. They bonded over things like comic books and a love of beating their opponents to a bloody pulp, whether it be physical or mental.

Lily wasn’t really big on the whole physical violence thing, key-word, physical. She did, however, love mentally torturing her targets, like beating people in Monopoly.

She loves seeing the life slowly dissipate from their eyes as they sorrowfully hand over their money, seeing the pure distress and fear became apparent in their expression when they land on one of her properties with a hotel on it, seeing them slowly fade away to nothing, only becoming a ghost of their former self when she owns half the board.

You know, simple things like that.

Lily was a master strategist and takes great pride in her ‘works’. Her outside, innocent appearance, yet tortuous and sadistic aura is what made Karma take notice of her in the first place. They quickly became great friends.

Karma stared at her with a knowing smile that she returned back. Lily then raised her hand and stood up when their teacher called on her.

“Yes, Miss Brown?”

 

“I have a suggestion,” She smirked.

 

Gakushuu could feel dread creep into every bone in his body. He knew how Lily and Karma complement each other’s mischievous schemes. _‘Nothing good can come out of this.’_ He thought.

 

“What if we do a cafe-”

 

“And the girls all dress up?!” Shouted a male student. All the girls rolled their eyes and groaned.

 

“Yep!” Lily said smiling. The girls immediately looked at her with shock and betrayal. “However,” she started saying, “if us girls dress up, that would mean that the boys would too.” The class went silent. Then,

 

“Okay!” Said one of the girls. “That could be fun!” More and more murmurs of agreement chorused throughout the room and all the boys looked defeated.

 

“Alright!” Then said the teacher, clapping his hands to calm down the room. “It’s settled then. Class 1-A will be doing a dress-up cafe.” Even Gakushuu could feel the confusion coming from the teacher.

 

In Gakushuu’s professional opinion, he didn’t quite like the idea of a dress-up cafe but didn’t entirely hate it either. It wouldn’t be anything too grand, but at the same time, it wasn’t anything too boring either. Don’t get him wrong, he thought that the cafe idea was cliche and overused definitely, but he could see the appeal.

The bell then rang signaling the end of homeroom. Gakushuu annoyedly looked up at the obnoxious redhead who slammed his lunch box onto his table.

“What do you want?” He said through gritted teeth. He was trying to keep his good-student-good-work-ethic look on, but something about Akabane ticked him off so much. It didn’t matter how trivial the thing was, the redhead always got on his nerves somehow.

 

“Now now, no need to be so rude, Shuu!” Complained Akabane. “Anyway, I was just thinking, let’s make a bet!” Gakushuu raised his brow in slight interest. “If I can win the highest overall score on our next test, I get to decide your costume!”

“And if I win?”

 

“You get to decide mine.” Beamed Akabane. Gakushuu had to admit, the idea of seeing Akabane face public humiliation was too good to pass up, especially since the redhead almost never seemed embarrassed.

 

“Deal.” He shook hands with Akabane, who only seemed to smile a huge Cheshire Cat smile.

**Five Days Later:**

Gakushuu wanted a recount. He wanted a recount and he wanted it now. There was no way that Akabane beat him. He stayed up studying these past few nights in order to prepare for this exact moment and he _lost_. Again.

Akabane looked at him with a smile so obnoxiously large he thought his face would split open, which, to be honest, Gakushuu wouldn’t mind. “I won, Second Place.” The strawberry-blonde grimaced at the nickname. “You know what that means.” Akabane wiggled his eyebrows.

 

A deal’s a deal. Gakushuu kept telling himself that over and over. As mean and frightening as he was, he was a man of his word. So, with that in mind, he reluctantly agreed. “Fine.” He said after a moment. “You can design my costume.” Akabane brimmed with excitement.

 

“You won’t regret it, Shuu!” Gakushuu had a sinking feeling that yes, yes he will.

**Present Day:**

Twas the day of the fair and honestly, Karma was feeling pretty excited. Though, he suspected that had to do with the thought at what his dear old friend will be wearing.

He smugly knocked on the boys’ restroom. “You okay? You seem to be spending an awful lot of time in there. Excited at what you’ll be wearing?” Karma asked suggestively, which only earned him and huge (and loud) smack. He presumed that Asano had punched the wall.

 

“Shut. Up.” Said Asano in a strained tone. Karma smiled and chuckled to himself.

 

“You know, you’re gonna have to come out of there eventually.”

 

“I know.” Asano sounded angry. Karma was always amused when Asano lost his composure. It was a different look than his usual everything-under-control straight expression. His face got a bit red and his eyebrow would sometime twitch. It funny and Karma wished he could see it more often, hence the idea of a dress-up cafe.

Karma was currently dressed up as a prince, with his hair slicked back and wearing a blue cape that frankly, didn’t quite go well with his bright red hair, but whatever. The ladies seemed to like it so he just waved it off.

In the meantime, Gakushuu continued to look at his costume.

It was a maid costume, with cat ears and a cat tail. White thigh-high stockings were added, along with cute, black little flat shoes. The dress itself was black and stopped short just before his stockings started, leaving a… suggestive amount of skin in between. It had a classic maid headband, which held up the ears. The tail was attached to the backside of the dress, starting just above his butt.

Gakushuu sighed and rubbed his temple. _‘Welp. Here goes nothing.’_ He lost the bet. This was his punishment.

 

A couple of minutes later and he had the costume on. He looked… ridiculous, to say the least. The dress, he decided, was way too short. It just barely covered him and his backside. The tail was uncomfortable and it ached a bit when he tried to sit down, which he quickly ruled out because when he would sit down, the dress would ride up and would show his underwear.

Deciding to hold on to at least some of his dignity, Gakushuu decided to wear his own underwear instead of the embarrassing bright red ones that Akabane picked. The only fine side of the costume was the stockings and the ears. At least they somewhat fit. A knock sounded at the door and Gakushuu cursed Akabane and all his future generations. “What?” He hissed.

 

“You ready? Everyone’s asking where you are.” Gakushuu inhaled and exhaled as slowly and painfully as he could. Then, a couple more looks in the mirror, and he put his hand on the handle. He was going to _kill_ Akabane.

Holding onto the very last of his dignity, Gakushuu decided to hold his head high. He knew that most of Kunugigaoka knew he lost a bet, and as long as his fellow peers knew that, that would be enough, he decided.

As soon as he stepped outside the sound of a camera was heard. He looked at Akabane with a smoldering gaze. “What?” Asked Karma innocently.

 

Asano grabbed for the phone, but Karma pulled back just in time. The dress Asano was wearing rode up and his hands immediately flew to the edge of the dress, tugging it down with a flushed look on his face. Karma snickered.

“Welp, we better get going!” Asano glared at him with all the edge he could muster up.

 

Truthfully, Karma only intended to humiliate Asano. That his only purpose, he swears. But, for some reason, he couldn’t take his eyes of Asano. Whether it was from amusement or… some other reason, Karma didn’t know.

They walked in silence to the 1-A classroom. Gakushuu could feel fear shoot up and down his spine. He shivered when a draft found its way through the hallways. He could hear Akabane snicker, and he was tempted to just slap in the face right then and there.

They entered.

Akabane had opened the door and there stood the two. People were staring. But, Gakushuu held his head up high. Well, more or less. It was more like smiling threateningly at people when they stared for too long. After all, he couldn’t just throw away his good-boy-top-student reputation all for simply losing a bet.

They walked through the classroom, which had a back door that led through to another room, which is where the food was being prepared.

 

“Woah!” Said Seo, looking Gakushuu up and down.

 

“What happened to you?” Koyama asked, lowering his glasses a little.

 

“Lose a bet?” Ren guessed sympathetically. Gakushuu sighed heavily and sat down on a stool before remembering, ‘Wait, that probably wouldn’t be a good idea.’ He was right. A whistle came from Akabane who stood behind the counter that the stool was up against.

 

“Looking good.” Winked the redhead. Gakushuu pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

“Akabane, please, for the love of everything that is good in this world, shut. Up.” Gakushuu’s so-called ‘friends’, started snickering. The strawberry-blonde leaned back a bit when an order of mochi was put onto the counter.

 

“You gonna get that, Shuu?” Gakushuu shot the redhead a look that said, ‘say one more thing and I’ll kill you’. Akabane’s hands raised up in defeat. Gakushuu took hold of the order and sighed. He walked out of the kitchen and into the classroom, to which people stared again.

He looked at the small paper in his hand and saw the number 13. He looked around for that table number. He smiled as politely as he could and put the plate down and walked away without asking if they needed anything else. He walked back into the kitchen and said,

 

“Just two hours. That’s it.”

 

“That’s all I ask.” Smirked Akabane.

 

**An hour and Then Some Minutes Later:**

Gakushuu was getting tired. Mentally and physically, but mostly mentally. He kept glancing at the clock, which only seemed to get slower and slower with each passing second. He kept carrying out simple food orders, not spending more than five seconds at each table.

“Hey! Asano!” Gakushuu lifted his head.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Can you take this trash out? We’ve kind of already filled up.” Asked a student sheepishly. Gakushuu didn’t know who they were, simply because at this point, he didn’t _care_.

 

“Sure.” He replied with a monotone voice. He took hold of the smelly trash and honestly, he would rather smell this and take out the trash for the rest of his life if it meant not having to endure this for another hour. He sighed and opened the door to exit the classroom. He bumped into Akabane and groaned.

“What. Do. You. Want?”

 

“Aw, is Shuu getting a wittle tired?” Said Akabane in a childish voice.

 

“Yes, actually. And I would greatly appreciate it if you would not bother me for the next hour. It’s already hard enough in, this.” He gestured towards his dress, which, might he add, can’t seem to stay down. He pushed Akabane aside leaving room for no more discussion.

 

_‘Seriously.’_ Gakushuu groaned mentally. _‘Who does he think he is? Making me of all people do this.’_  

“Ooh! Look at what we’ve got here.” A gruff voice said. Honestly, Gakushuu wasn’t having any of it. He was so done with today. With these past few weeks. He just wants to go home and sink into the sweet, sweet abyss.

 

“Get out of my way,” Gakushuu warned.

 

 

“Oh? What’s this?”

 

“The pretty boy thinks he’s actually threatening in that get-up.” Gakushuu then noticed there were four or five of them. _‘This is gonna be difficult..’_ Even being athletic and very physically active, taking on five people isn’t exactly an easy feat.

One of them, presumably the ‘leader’ of the group, stuck his hand out, gripping Gakushuu with head force.

 

“Why don’t you come with us? It’s obvious you don’t like it here at the moment. We could show you a better time.” Suggested the obnoxious high schooler.

 

_‘...Who even are these losers?’_ Thought Gakushuu. _‘I mean, seriously. If they have the time and energy to harass people and annoy the heck out of everyone around them, then why not use that time for something useful? Like studying. Why are they even in here in the first pla- oh. Right. This is open to the public. Nice going Dad.’_

Before Gakushuu could tell of these delinquents, a hand roughly pushed the guy holding on to the strawberry-blonde off. In fact, the mystery person shoved him so hard he flew back and hit one of his friends.

 

“Hello, there gentleman!” Akabane. “I see you’re enjoying the fair.”

 

“Yes, we were. At least until you showed up.”

 

“Tell you what. How about you go off somewhere and act like this never happened, and we’ll spare your life.” Karma’s eyes narrowed.

 

“Huh. I gotta say, that offer is quite tempting. But, you see, my dear friend Shuu here, has a job to do. And unfortunately, you guys are interfering with said job, and therefore it is my sole purpose as his bestest friend in the whole wide world, to steal him away and force him to do it.” Karma said with a fake apologetic tone.

 

“You little-” The high schooler was about to punch Karma, but the redhead saw that from a mile away. He quickly grabbed the arm and held on, forcefully pulling the high schooler closer to his face.

 

“Lay one finger on my friend here and you’ll be getting something more than what you bargained for at this fair.” He said in a menacing tone. The look on the high schoolers’ faces was funny, Asano had to admit. They gritted their teeth and stalked away. Karma sighed and said,

 

“Geez’ Shuu. Didn’t know you were so popular.” Asano huffed and took hold of the trash bag.

 

“Shut it. By the way, I could easily take them down myself, thank you very much.”

 

“But, I’m a prince! It’s my job to save you!” Karma laughed and walked off with Asano to the garbage dumpster.

 

“Why’d you help?” Asked Asano once they were outside. The garbage dumpster was behind the school, so they were pretty much alone.

 

“I don’t know,” Confessed Karma. “I just… felt like it.” The two stared at each other for another moment or two until Asano was aware of what he was wearing. He coughed and his face heated up.

 

“Um, okay. Well, thanks… I guess.”

 

“No problem,” Karma replied just as awkwardly. They headed back to school not saying anything to one another.

 

Gakushuu couldn't stop replaying the earlier events that had happened. Specifically, what Akabane had said. He blushed when he thought of them and shook his head.  _'What a stupid thing of him to say.'_ Gakushuu's lips twitched upwards a little fondly. Or in amusement. Whichever.  


End file.
